My Little Girl
by X-otic
Summary: This is what happens after they kill Naraku InuKag and a little SanMir


"Aymae! You know as well as I do that you are not allowed do go into the forest alone!" Yelled a very aggravated Shippo. Shippo has grown so much, now he's looks like he's 19.

Aymae turned around and smiled, "Oh Uncle Shippo! You should worry so much. Mama and Papa won't know if no tells them." She gave him her puppy dog eyes. Shippo rolled his eyes in agony.

"Not the puppy eyes! Come on!" Aymae smiled _'She has her mothers dazzling smile.' _Shippo thought smiling. She ran into the forest deeper. She giggled as her bare toes touched the soft grass. Shippo tried his best to keep up.

"Don't forget Aymae, today is the day of the party!"

"I know!" She yelled back as she came to a clearing where the ocean was. She could see her huge temple sized home on top of a hill looking out on to the sea. She was a well ways away. Hopefully Mama wasn't going to get mad at her. She hated when she got mad. Luckily Papa is always there.

She ran into the water. Her sleeping robe almost got wet. Yes she was out here at sunset in her sleeping robe in the water on the day of her 13th birthday.

**At home**

"Kiyo have you seen your sister?" a woman asked a little boy playing with is toys in his room, he was dressed in a blue kimono.

"Sorry Mama, I haven't." He said not even turning around. She rolled her eyes. And walked up to her son, grabbed a comb and started combing back his hair.

"Your hair is a mess!"

"But Mama!"

"Now, now, hold still." She yanked the comb through a knot. Kiyo howled in pain. Then the screen flew open. And there was a man standing there with his sword, without a shirt on, his hair a mess and holding up the pants to his kimono.

"What happened! Is it a demon!" He yelled

The woman started laughing, "Inuyasha, there is no demon—giggle—it's just your son being difficult." He pulled his sword in its sheath and tied his kimono pants so they would stay up. He walked toward the bed and sat down. (yes Kagome did teach Inuyasha how to make a human bed with a mattress and everything)

"Kagome, why are you torturing our son?" He said with a smirk. Kagome continued to comb back her 9 year old sons silver hair till it looked like he didn't have bangs then tied it into a pony tail.

"There. And I was not torturing our son. That's your job." She smirked back. "By the way have you seen Aymae?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Ugh well she is in for it now if I find her." Kagome walked out of the room closing the screen behind her. Inuyasha and Kiyo looked at the screen then looked at each other. Inuyasha got up and ruffled his hair so his bangs fell back on his forehead.

"If your mother asks?"

"Shippo did it!" Kiyo smiled

"That's my boy."

**In Kagome and Inuyasha room**

Kagome was combing her hair in front of her mirror. Then two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and leaned back, knowing who it was. He kissed down her neck and licked his mating mark. She giggled.

"That tickles." Kagome said giggling more. He smirked against her skin.

"You know your going to turn my son into a Mama's boy."

"Well you turned my daughter in to a Daddy's girl." She turned around and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha followed suit and licked her lips for entrance. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter. He moved his hands up and down her waist and to her bottom and squeezed it. She started rubbing his ears. He let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ewww! Mom! Dad! That's so gross!"

They broke apart to see a very wet Aymae and Shippo. Inuyasha scowled at their timing and Kagome just smiled. "What happened you look like you took a dip in the ocean?"

"Something like that…" mumbled Shippo. Then the maid walked in, "Lady Sango and Sir Miroku are here."

"Thank you, Ami." Kagome said smiling, "let them in." Then she turned to Aymae. "You need to go get dressed, young lady."

"Okay." She ran to her room. Shippo went down stairs and the maid left. Then Inuyasha walked to the screen, shut it then turned around.

"Now where were we?" He said as he walked toward her. He scooped her up in his arms and leaned down for kiss then her finger met his lips.

"Maybe later, but now I have to go take a bath and get clean then change for the party." (they have a built in giant wooden tub, you know the ones you have to light a fire under it to get it warm)

"Awww. No fair." Inuyasha pouted. Then he smiled. "I'm coming with you."

"No you aren't. I'll take a bath by myself for a change." He went back to his pouting stage. She took off the kimono she was wearing and put on a bath robe and heading toward the door. As she walked out Inuyasha reached out and gave her butt a squeeze.

She turned around with a playful look, "You animal." She said as she opened the screen.

"Growl." he said has he made a biting motion. Kagome giggled as she ran to the bath. Inuyasha smiled. They might be 13 years older from when the got married but they still acted the same. He looked at himself in the mirror neither of them looked any different; he didn't because he was half demon but she didn't because when he marked her, he put a little of his blood in her so they could live together.

"Papa?" Inuyasha turned around to see a very confused Kiyo.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you grip Mama's butt?" Inuyasha stiffened,_ 'oh shit'_ he thought.

"Umm…well…you see…" Then Sango and Mirokus 4 little girls burst through the door just in time.

"Kiyo!" They all said at once. Kiyo's face darkened. I smirked as he the girls ran and dragged him out of the room. He mouthed 'help me', but Inuyasha just waved. He walked to Aymae's room.

**Aymae's room**

Aymae was looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a white kimono with sakura blossoms on the bottom that her Uncle Sesshoumaru gave her and her black hair was up in a tight bun.

"Aymae? Can I come in?" Inuyasha called from outside the screen.

"Sure." Aymae said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said walking to her bed and sat down. Aymae came up to him and sat on his lap.

"Well there's this…this boy…"

**Inuyasha's POV**

I swallowed a nervous lump in my throat. Oh shit, my little girl likes someone. What am I supposed to do? Kagome's taking a bath and I have no idea about girl 'crushes' as Kagome called it. See I knew no good would come out of having a girl! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

"And he really likes me and two days ago he asked me if he could…um…well…kiss me."

My father senses shattered at that moment. My little girl was asked to be kissed! What happened to the little girl who used to run from boys because they had 'cooties'? The same little girl who used to scream and cry if she had to dance with a boy?

"W-what did y-y-you s-say?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"I said no but then when I needed to go home he kissed me on the cheek…"

Then the part of my mind, the over protective part, sounded an alarm. A filthy, hormone driven, boy put his dirty, slimy, lips on my little girl! I started to growl.

"Papa? Are you okay?" I looked down at her. Her brown big eyes shown with concern.

"I'm fine. Come on or you are going to miss your own party." I smiled the best I could. She smiled and hugged me.

"I knew you'd understand, Papa." She let go then ran down the stairs.

**Authors POV**

Inuyasha slowly walked out of his daughter's room and up the stairs to his. He opened the door to see Kagome taking off her towel with her new kimono in hand. She let out a little scream.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said as she put on her kimono. Inuyasha just plopped on their bed.

"Hey honey, can you tie my kimono for me?" She asked. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her and started tying a bow. After he was done Kagome spun around in her kimono in front of the mirror. It was a yellow kimono with flowers on it. And a matching fan. He turned her around to face him then leaned down and kissed her.

She looked up at him, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked down at her then led her to the bed and told her the story.

"How cute!" She squealed. Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief.

**Inuyasha'a POV**

How can she be happy?

"Wait…what? Why are you so happy about this?"

"It's so cute and two days from her birthday too. Have to give him props for timing. I have to meet this boy!" She looked at me more closely, "Why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't know…it just does." I said as I held her close to me.

"I see. It's a daddy's girl thing, huh?" I looked down at her.

"I guess you could say that." I sighed

"Don't worry so much. If she's anything like me she knows what to do and what not to do." She smiled. Yeah but switch 'what' to 'who'.

"Okay I guess." I kissed her again but this time longer. We finely broke apart from lack of air.

"Anyway we better get down to the party." She held my hand and dragged me down the stairs and through the door to the back yard. And there was everybody, Sango, Miroku and their 4 kids Yumi, Sakura, Luna, and Kawaii. Shippo, and some village kids were there. Sesshoumaru and Rin were there along with some other people from the village.

Kagome dragged me to where Miroku and Sango were. "Hey girl!" She said as we approached. Sango turned around and hugged Kagome. They walked off while chatting. Inuyasha walked up to Miroku, "Hey monk."

"Oh hey Inuyasha."

"Four girls, eh?" Inuyasha snickered. Miroku glared at him

"Hey a boy WILL come."

"Yeah, whatever you say Miroku."

"And how do you feel about your dear Aymae becoming a woman, my good dog friend?" Miroku snickered. Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up!" He walked away. Kagome came up to Inuyasha,

"Hey have you seen Kiyo?"

"Nope."

She gave out an exasperated sigh and walked away. Inuyasha looked around at everyone. Then he saw Aymae, she was sitting on the roof by herself. He walked toward her then jumped on the roof with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin…"

"There no such thing as 'nothin'."

"For me there is."

He looked at her intently, "You know…you're so much like your mother." He smiled.

She looked up at him with amazement, "Really? How?"

&&&&&&& **Inuyasha's POV** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I couldn't help but smile at this. "In different ways, like how brave you are yet when it comes to crowds you're shy. And how you always have a way to make someone smile even on their death bed."

"You're wrong. I'm nothing like mom. She's beautiful and courageous and always knows what to say. She's loving yet tough. Kind yet can through a hard punch. I'm ugly and afraid all the time. I'm not strong at all." I saw tears running down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my heart.

"No. No. Don't cry. You are brave and you are strong; you just haven't found it yet." I stroked her hair.

"But I'm 13 now and I still cry."

"Only those with stone hearts can't cry. I learned that from your mother." I pulled away and looked at her. She whipped her tears with her sleeves.

"I'm 13 and I'm still learning the basic training of a dog demon and I'm the only girl who hasn't had their first kiss yet! And to everyone I'm 'the daughter of the great Hero's!'"

I gulped at the kiss part.

"So what? Your strength has nothing to do with who you are! And a kiss doesn't matter! You are you! And no matter if your 13 or 135 you are always going to be my little girl." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks dad."

"Hey want to know a secret? Your mom didn't get her first kiss till she was 16."

"No way! Who was it?"

"Me." I gave her a noogie.

"Aww dad!"

"Remember girl. The boy you kiss I have to meet."

"But dad-"

"No 'buts'. You are ALWAYS going to be my little girl." I let go of her and kiss her forehead.

Well…always….until she moves out….

I'll have to ask Kagome to mark that day on her 'cal en daar' thingy…..


End file.
